Fushigi Yuugi: What Dreams May Come
by Shikami Yamino
Summary: Four years after the sealing of a book that could, and did change the course of destiny, two girls are once again about to walk the fine line between legend and reality.
1. Reappearance

  
  


* * *

**Disclaimer:** All characters and specifics of "Fushigi Yuugi" are copyrighted Watase Yuu, Shogakukan, Flower Comics, Bandai, TX, Movic and Pierrot Studios. All rights reserved. This fanfiction is property of Shikami Yamino and is not intended for any monetary purpose nor an infringement of copyright laws. No one is to post/host/use any aspect of this fanfic without explicit permission from the author. 

* * *

**Fushigi Yuugi: What Dreams May Come - Part I  
--- "Reappearance"**  
by Shikami Yamino

* * *

Legends are a myth... and myth becomes legend. But who is to say that legend cannot become reality? Or that reality cannot once again succumb to legend? 

Four years after the sealing of a book that could, and did change the course of destiny, two girls are once again about to walk the fine line between legend and reality. 

As identities are rediscovered, and lives are forever changed, friends will become enemies and enemies will become friends. Battle lines will be drawn and blurred, as love and hatred reign supreme. And they will discover that even dreams may cost a price too dear to pay. 

For when dealing with dreams, nightmares are only a thought away. 

One world of legend. One world of reality. 

Only one warning applies to both... 

Beware... 

...What Dreams May Come...

* * *

In a land of fantasy and mysticism, a blue-haired monk stood motionless over a large bed with head bowed and a forever-smiling mask in his hands. A crimson gaze filled with grief travelled over the still figure ensconced in the pure white sheets. White-knuckled hands clutched at the staff forever by his side, the rings silent as if afraid to make a sound in the still atmosphere. 

Behind the monk, an old hag suddenly appeared, floating on thin air. Her old face was lined and wrinkled, stern like no other. Yet within those lines and the half-closed eyes, grief and sorrow warred with duty for dominance as they faced the figure in the bed. Quietly, the hag spoke to the monk. 

"You knew this was going to happen." 

"Hai. But it doesn't stop the pain..." 

The hag's eyes closed. "I suppose not..." Both were still in silence for a moment before she spoke again. "This world is safe... All four have come and gone... This world has no longer a need for you... for now." 

"I know... and yet my job is still not done." 

"You know what you have to do then." 

"Aa... It is why I am the only one allowed to retain my original form, is it not?" 

A slight smile appeared on the hag's face. "You are perceptive." She paused, then sighed. "You are ready to leave then?" 

"I no longer have anything to tie me down here and everything compelling me to leave. Yes, I'm ready." 

The hag, known as The Creator, Taitsukun, closed her eyes and nodded. "Whatever you'll need, Suzaku will provide. I wish you luck, Suzaku no Shichiseishi Chichiri..." 

The monk turned for one last look at his mentor, a slight smile gracing his ageless face. "Arigato..." 

As a bright red light encompassed the area, surrounding the monk's body, he reached out with one hand to remove the large metal fan from the hands of the cool and motionless body on the bed. Eyes lingering on the still face laying on the snow white pillow, the blue-haired man mentally whispered his last goodbye then closed his eyes as the power of Suzaku flared around him. 

Caught up in Suzaku's light, Suzaku Shichiseishi Chichiri firmed his resolve and steeled his will. 

To find the six others he deemed spiritual brothers... 

And the one girl they had all pledged their lives to. 

* * *

Friday night in downtown Tokyo, a sweet couple strolled leisurely down the crowded streets hand in hand, in complete accord with another. The man, clad in a casual sports jacket and jeans, was divested of the eternal sunglasses he had worn four years ago, revealing a pair of startling dark hazel eyes flecked with green. Eyes that were trained on the woman walking by his side. 

The blonde woman, with just shoulder length straight hair, smiled as the man's warm hand squeezed her own. At nineteen years of age, Hongo Yui, once known as Seiryuu no Miko, was still the model student at University, pursuing a career in law. And as good as engaged to the man, Kajiwara Tetsuya, beside her. 

Still a few steps away from her already happily married best friend Yuuki Miaka; now Sukunami Miaka. 

"We haven't been to see Miaka in a while." 

Tetsuya grinned. "She's probably been busy, what with her seiyuuing job and school and everything else. Taka's most likely flat out with work, as usual..." 

Yui chuckled. "Hai... they probably only have time for each other outside their work." 

"Which reminds me of how difficult it was to persuade you out on this night of relaxation, Miss Lawyer-to-be. You should learn to relax Yui-chan. But I guess now that there's a week of vacation, I can make sure you rest enough before going back to all those books stacked up on your desk ne?" 

Smiling, Yui shook her head at her boyfriend. "We should visit them nonetheless. It's been a while." 

Tetsuya nodded. "Yeah..." 

As the pair began walking to Tetsuya's BMW parked a block away, someone brushed past Yui brusquely and knocked her slightly into Tetsuya. Walking quickly on, the man muttered a quiet "Sumanu" but didn't turn back. 

Looking up in slight annoyance despite the muttered apology, Yui frowned as she stared at the departing man's dark-clad back before he was swallowed up by the crowd. But what had caught her eye was not the man's clothes, but the shade of his hair. 

In her life she had only seen one person with hair as fiery as the flames that he wielded, and it certainly had not been in this world. 

"Yui-chan? Daijoubu?" 

Shaking herself from her stupor, the former Seiryuu no Miko smiled and waved Tetsuya's concern away with an airy hand. "Betsuni, daijoubu..." Looking back at where the man had disappeared, Yui inwardly laughed at herself and pushed the thought away. Must be a coincidence. 

* * *

Inside an elaborate penthouse suite high atop a tall apartment building, Suzaku Shichiseishi Chichiri, now known as Arai Hojun, leaned against his balcony looking down on the bustling city of Tokyo. 

Miaka's world... 

It was a strange and wonderful place, so different from the world he had called home for so long. But this was home now... home that was being threatened by a force even he couldn't imagine. A force only combatible by the Shichiseishi and Miko of the Four Gods. A force only combatible by the Suzaku Shichiseishi because... 

Because Suzaku no Miko's love for each of them had caused them to be reborn into this world... and to fulfill their destinies here, by their Miko's side. And he had been left to deliver Suzaku's message, with the tokens to revive their memories... 

Automatically, he turned to see where five artifacts lay, seemingly unspecial on the table inside. A rolled up scroll, a small green jar, a pair of bracelets, an ornate sword and a metal fan. All of which would play a most important part in the process of regaining his friends, and his family. 

Gazing out over Tokyo again, Chichiri smiled to himself. Somewhere in this huge city, he would find the ones he was looking for... and there was no time better to start than the present. It was time to find old friends... 

Pulling on a light jacket over his shirt, Chichiri wriggled to get himself comfortable in the foreign clothes and then stepped out of his apartment. Suzaku had seen fit to give him all the knowledge he would require about the new world he would live in... but some aspects still took some getting used to. 

* * *

Sukunami Taka frowned at his watch before picking up his pace and hurrying down the already darkened roads. The day at the lab had been tiring and he was more than looking forward to getting home and to Miaka. Inwardly, he smiled. There had never been anything better than married life to him, which was what he'd been talking to Keisuke about with no apparent luck. Even Tetsuya was summing up the courage to propose to Yui, but Keisuke still couldn't seem to settle down. 

Need to wait for the right one, he said. Not everyone was as lucky as he and Miaka to have found each other in another world! 

Taka chuckled. That part was probably true. Absently twirling the two rings on his wedding finger, he closed his eyes. He was about as lucky as a man could get. To have have the opportunity to live not only one lifetime with the one he loved, but two... 

Nearing their apartment, Taka suddenly tensed as he sensed a person behind him. Having Tamahome's memories and skills were precious as well as useful, especially in times like this. 

Turning, hard grey eyes scanned the area. "Come on out." 

One shadow separated from the rest and a cheerful voice called out. "Konban wa na no da! Hisashiburi desu yo na no da!" 

Taka's mind drew a blank as the familiar voice registered in his brain. Then as the figure stepped into the light, the blank turned into shock. For here, standing right in front of him, was a blue-haired man with long bangs and a wide smile, clad in a white shirt, jacket and trousers. A man whose clothes were foreign but the face unmistakable. 

"Chichiri?!?!" 

Chichiri grinned. "Hai no da!! But my name is Arai Hojun now no da. How have you been Taka-kun?" 

Shaking himself, Taka blinked and blinked again, unbelieving of the figure that stood before him. "Chichiri! Honto ni omae ka? Why are you here?? HOW can you be here??" Suddenly, he looked around. "Where's Tasuki?" 

The eternal smile dropped slightly from Chichiri's face. "This isn't the best place to talk no da. I have important news." 

Forcing himself to quell the urge to rub his eyes, Taka could only nod. "Aa... This way." Leading Chichiri to his apartment, the former Shichiseishi couldn't help the questions running through his head. So much so that Chichiri's next question caused him to jump a foot. "Huh? Nani?" 

Chichiri smiled understandingly. "I asked where Miaka-chan was." 

"She should be home. Here it is..." As he turned to walk in, a pair of headlights illuminated the both of them until he was able to make out the car. "Tetsuya and Yui-chan come to visit?" 

Chichiri's attention however was fixed directly on the girl sitting in the passenger seat. The girl who was staring right back at him with wide blue-green eyes. 

As the car coasted to a stop, the passenger door opened immediately and Yui stepped out with a gasp. "Suzaku Shichisei..." 

"Hai. Oira wa Chichiri na no da." Chichiri grinned widely at his Miko's best friend. "It's nice to finally meet you Yui-san." 

Meanwhile, Tetsuya had walked around to stand behind Yui. Looking back and forth between his girlfriend and the strange blue-haired man in front of her, Tetsuya turned straight to Taka. "Taka?" 

Taka shook his head. "It's a long story, one that I'd like to hear. Let's go in first." Walking up two flights of stairs, Taka let himself into his third floor apartment expecting to see Miaka there with a hug and a kiss. Instead, the apartment was dark and only after flipping on the lights did he see the note on the coffee table in Miaka's familiar handwriting. 

'Taka - The people from work called and said they needed to see me urgently. Sorry for not being home when you come back. I'll make it up to you when I get back. Ai shiteru. - Miaka' 

Smiling to himself over the note, Taka turned and gestured to his guests. "Have a seat. Miaka's been called to work for a while so I guess this is time to settle in and ask some questions." 

Yui dropped herself into a sofa, still gazing at Chichiri while the said monk gingerly sat himself down in one of the armchairs. Tetsuya remained standing with a puzzled look. "Oi, Taka, did you forget your manners?" 

Taka blinked, the realization dawned. Neither Keisuke nor Tetsuya had ever seen any of the Suzaku or Seiryuu Shichiseishi apart from him. "Uh Tetsuya, this is Arai Hojun, Suzaku Shichiseishi Chichiri. Chichiri, this is Kajiwara Tetsuya." 

Chichiri nodded at the stunned Tetsuya. "Yoroshiku Tetsuya-san." 

Tetsuya on the other hand, wasn't so mild mannered. "What...? How...? I'm not dreaming am I? But you're a character in a book!" 

"I am." Chichiri answered with a wry smile. "Or I was, no da. It seems now, I'm as real as any of you." Stalling their questions with a raised hand, Chichiri continued. "Like Taka-kun said, it's a long story no da. One I would prefer to tell when Miaka-chan gets home no da. I'll answer all questions then." 

Taka gave them a tight smile and a nod before walking into the small kitchen to put on a kettle to prepare tea. When he walked out, tea in hand, there was one question he needed an answer to. Now. "Oi Chichiri... Tasuki wa?" 

Chichiri averted his eyes. "He's dead no da." 

* * *

On the bus home from work, Sukunami Miaka gazed out the window at the bright street lights and sighed. Mou, just one little thing and they had to call her out to work. Working with someone new in the area and more experienced wasn't something she hadn't done before, being relatively new in the seiyuu field. Even though it was exciting, it was hardly necessary to call her out especially to give her a tape of the new seiyuu's voice and a small file on the new series they would play together. 

Checking her watch, Miaka let out a breath when she saw that Taka would be home already. Shrugging her shoulders, she decided to make the best of her time and pulled out the casset tape from her coat pocket. Reaching into her bag for the walkman she was never without, she slipped on the earphones and popped the tape in. 

Flipping the on switch, the usual silence went on for a few seconds before a breathy female voice came on. The voice was very good, excellent even, controlled perfectly in both tone and expression. First it was smiling, then teasing, then laughing, all the while pleasant to listen to and distinct in its personality. 

It was also a voice she could never forget. Not in a million lifetimes. 

"OI! Ojousan! Your stop!" 

Shaken out of her stupor, Miaka quickly gathered her things and smiled apologetically at the driver. "Gomen nasai, arigato!" 

Out on the sidewalk, Miaka stood frozen as the bus drove off. It was impossible... totally impossible... Maybe she was wrong, maybe she was hearing things... 

Taka... Taka would be able to tell her. 

Running as fast as she could, Suzaku no Miko made a mad dash for her apartment, allowing the female voice to continue playing in her ears. Now that she listened to it more, she could tell the minor difference. The voice was slightly more feminine than she remembered but it was still achingly familiar. 

Pressing stop and pulling out her earphones before inserting her key into the door with trembling hands, Miaka burst into her apartment yelling at the top of her voice. "Taka! Taka!!" 

Suddenly, warm familiar arms were around her, holding her in a safe and never-changing haven that promised her protection from whatever any of the worlds could throw at her. "Miaka... Daijoubu...?" 

Miaka shut her eyes tightly and nodded. "Daijoubu... demo... demo..." That was when a flash of blue that was out of place caught her eye and only then did she realize that she and Taka weren't the only ones in the apartment. 

A blush crept over her cheeks. "Yui-chan... Tetsuya-san... I didn't realize..." her sentence trailed off as she stared at the last figure left standing in the living room. 

Chichiri reached up to pull the mask from his face, revealing the ragged scar running over one eye and his nose while the other eye was warm and a gentle smile tugged at his lips. "Miaka-chan... ogenki desu ka?" 

Her hand flew to her lips. "Chi... Chichiri..? Chichiri... Chichiri!" Tearing herself from Taka's loose arms, Miaka ran to the blue-haired monk only to stop just before him, tears in her eyes. "It's you isn't it Chichiri? My eyes aren't playing a joke on me? It's really you?" 

"It's me no da." Suddenly, the seishi was fielding an armful of happily crying Suzaku no Miko. 

"Chichiri... I never thought I'd see you again..." Miaka didn't care who saw her crying. She was reunited with a member of the family Suzaku had granted her again. Lifting her head from Chichiri's jacket, she smiled as she looked around. "Ne, where's Tasuki? Is he sleeping already?" 

The monk gave her a tremulous smile. "He's... passed away no da..." When Miaka turned to him with wide, shocked eyes, Chichiri shook his head, keeping his smile. "He died a happy old man Miaka-chan. He'd had more than enough adventures and scrapes with Kouji and the Mount Reikaku bandits before he left." 

Miaka bit her lip and leaned against Chichiri. "So a lifetime has passed in four short years... Tasuki..." She couldn't help the tears that fell from her eyes as an image of the flame-haired, fang-toothed, loud mouth bandit wavered in front of her eyes. Then a thought occurred to her and she stepped back to look at the only remaining member of her original seishi. "Demo... Chichiri... how can you...? You're still..." 

Before Chichiri could reply, Taka gently cut in and led Miaka to the armchair next to Chichiri. "Come on Miaka, let's all sit down before Chichiri starts a long story." 

As they all sat, Chichiri toyed with the mask in his hands before looking up at Miaka. "I was left young for a reason Miaka-chan. Suzaku needed me to deliver a message to you. It appears that something is threatening your world... our world now. Something that should have stayed in the Shijintenchishou is now loose." 

Tetsuya frowned. After the initial shock at seeing a character in the real world, he'd calmed down rapidly and inwardly laughed at himself. Nothing that was supposed to happen during a round of the miko game happened during the Suzaku/Seiryuu summonings, and everything that shouldn't have happened, did. He shouldn't be in the least surprised that once again, something out of the ordinary had happened. "What, specifically, is loose?" 

Chichiri shook his head. "I can't say. I don't really know myself. Only that it's something only the Miko and the Shichiseishi can fight." 

Yui's brow creased and she shook her head. "But most of the shichiseishi are dead. Only you and Taka remain... Unless..." Her head shot up and aquamarine eyes were wide in disbelief. "Unless..." 

Replacing his grinning mask, Chichiri nodded enthusiastically. "Unless they've been reborn Yui-san. And they have no da. Here, in this world no da." 

Miaka gasped. Everyone... here...? Hotohori, Nuriko, Chiriko, Mitsukake, Tasuki... here? 

Chichiri had continued. "We must gather them as fast as possible, give them their memories back and prepare." A slight frown appeared on his face. "Na no da... It's going to be a lot of work no da. I don't even know where to start no da." 

Yui cast a glance at Miaka and stood to seat herself beside her best friend. Grasping one of Miaka's hands, Yui tried to look into Miaka's downturned eyes. "Miaka? Daijoubu...?" 

The look that Miaka wore when she turned to look at Yui was not one of pain or sadness, but elation. "Everyone's here Yui-chan!" Lunging forward to throw her arms around Yui, Miaka cried, "Everyone's here!" 

Smiling affectionately, Yui returned the fierce hug. "Hai, baka... No body in their right mind would leave you to fend for yourself." 

Taka and Tetsuya traded grins before the latter turned to Chichiri. "So how are we going to find them?" 

Chichiri shook his head with an apologetic smile. "I have no idea no da. The more advanced technology in this world is still foreign to me and I wouldn't know how to look for a person here. But the only positive identification of a shichiseishi is as it was before: the sign of Suzaku on their bodies." 

"You mean we're going to have to ask them if there's a strange red letter on their bodies??" Tetsuya replied, bewildered. 

Taka meanwhile slapped his forehead. "Oi Chichiri, that's easy for you to say. It'll be easier to find Hotohori-sama, Chiriko, Mitsukake and Tasuki. Theirs at least is somewhere more visible or somewhere that won't embarass them if we want to see it... but Nuriko... It's on his collarbone! You can't walk up to a stranger and ask them to pull open their shirt so you can see if he has a sign or not!" 

Chichiri pouted. "I guess not no da..." 

Miaka was only half listening to the conversation when a remembered thought occurred to her. With wide eyes, she fumbled at her jacket pocket for her walkman and walked to the stereo system. 

Everyone trailed her with their eyes while Taka asked, "Miaka?" 

Miaka made a hopeful smile. "I thought I was crazy when I heard this and recognized the voice. But maybe I'm not so crazy after all." As the voice started in the background and she saw both Taka and Chichiri's eyes widen, she ran to her husband. "You recognize it too ne Taka? Tell me I'm not imagining things!" 

Taka shook his head in disbelief while Chichiri's face broke out in a slow smile and he said one word. "Nuriko..." 

"Miaka, where did you get this? Why do you have a tape of Nuriko's voice?" Taka asked quickly. 

Reaching for her bag, Miaka couldn't contain the excitement in her voice. "This is the person I'll be working with for a while on the next series. This is what they wanted to give me today when I went to work." Pulling out the slim file containing a seiyuu profile, Miaka opened it with trembling hands, hoping against hope. 

As everybody crowded in to get a look, Chichiri was the one to read the name of the file out loud. "Namae Yanagi Kourin." 

Miaka's eyes lit up. "Kourin! That can't be a coincidence!" 

Taka, by her side, was also grinning. "Yanagi. The willow. Nuriko's sign. Yappari! We found him!" 

While Miaka's eyes were alighted with shock and pleasure, Chichiri quietly picked up the file with a faint smile and began to leaf through it. "Yanagi Kourin, multi-talented seiyuu and rising female star in the JPop charts with her debut single 'Otome Ranman'." 

Tetsuya tapped his finger against his chin thoughtfully. "Yanagi Kourin... Yanagi Kourin... I remember reading something about her. One of the most beautiful women dating one of the most beautiful men. Yeah, that's her... Her boyfriend, Hoshiou Hiroshi is a very famous model." A crease appeared in his brow. "But they never mentioned anything about a sibling..." 

Miaka's elated look flickered. "No siblings... No brothers??" 

While the information sunk into the formerly joyous room, dampening the hope that had begun in the hearts of both Miaka, Yui and Taka, Chichiri's brows rose as he reached the last page of the file. "Miaka-chan... You might want to have a look at this no da." 

Gently picking up the glossy photograph from the file, the Suzaku seishi laid it soundlessly on the coffee table. 

Unforgettable purple-pink eyes stared back at the gawkers under a sweep of indigo bangs. Wisps of hair framed the heart-shaped face that was laughing comfortably. A most feminine figure was emphasized by the tailored black kimono embroidered with willow trees. Finally, a beauty spot... a mole just under the left eye.... 

"Nuriko..." Miaka whispered. "Girl or not, that's Nuriko!" 

"Masaka..." 

Chichiri smiled at Taka's astounded utterance. "Perhaps Suzaku saw fit to grant his wish in this life, ne?" 

Tetsuya frowned at the photograph. It was impossible to imagine the beautiful woman as a man in her last life, but if all three of Suzaku's chosen claimed it so, then this could be no other than the first of the seishi who had sacrificed his life for the Miko. 

Suzaku Shichiseishi Nuriko. 

Glancing over his shoulder, Tetsuya's gaze landed on a quiet Yui who was tugging at her earlobe with two fingers. The earlobe that still sported Seiryuu Shichiseishi Nakago's blue gem stud. 

Feeling a reassuring arm wrap around her, Yui smiled up into hazel eyes. "Daijoubu..." 

Tetsuya nodded and turned back to the group. "Well I think we'd better call it a night. Nuriko or not, you'll find out once you get to work tomorrow ne Miaka-chan?" 

Miaka smiled and looked at Taka. "You'll come with me ne?" 

Taka grinned back. "Anything. Chichiri, why don't you stay here tonight? Save you the trouble of getting here again tomorrow." 

As plans were quickly made and Tetsuya promised to notify Keisuke of new developments as soon as he got home, he and Yui left the Sukunami household with a head full of questions. Questions that could only be answered when the Suzaku Shichisei were gathered again. 

Glancing at Yui out of the corner of his eye while driving, Tetsuya broke the silence. "Someday the Ten Chi Shou is gonna be the end of me." 

At that, Yui cracked a smile that soon faded. In a small voice, she asked, "Ne, Tetsuya... Do you think... Nakago and them..." 

Pulling up in front of Yui's apartment, Tetsuya killed the engine and swiveled to look at Seiryuu's Miko. "You miss them don't you?" 

Yui laughed softly and wryly. "Strange isn't it? I've never had that good a relationship with my seishi and yet I miss them almost as much as Miaka does. You would think that I wouldn't miss them at all, but I do. They weren't bad people Tetsuya. Even Nakago. After Taka regained his memories, Miaka told me what he knew about Nakago's past. It wasn't his fault..." Strong arms closed around her as she shuddered. 

Tetsuya held her close. "I know Yui-chan, I know. Don't worry... If they're alive, we'll find them. One way or another." 

* * *

The next morning dawned bright and early for the members of the Sukunami household as well as in Hongo Yui's apartment and the homes of both Yuuki Keisuke and Kajiwara Tetsuya. 

Phone to her ear as she pulled on some clothes, Yui asked, "Miaka, don't you think it would be strange for you to bring so many people to work?" At the pause on the other end, Yui chuckled affectionately. "Didn't think of that, did you baka?" 

"Demo Yui-chan~~" 

"Tell you what, why don't you take Taka and Chichiri to work. Tetsuya, Keisuke-san and I will wait for you somewhere. If Kourin is Nuriko, invite her out or something and we'll meet you there, ne?" 

Miaka's excited squeal of approval made Yui cringe from the receiver before shaking her head. Nineteen and still as excitable as ever. "Meanwhile, we'll try to see if there are any other leads to the others ne?" 

"Arigato Yui-chan." 

"Daijoubu. Now go eat. Knowing you, you'd probably be late if you didn't have fifteen minutes to eat." Yui laughed when the expected whine came from the other end of the phoneline. "Maa maa, you never change Miaka. I'll see you later then, ne?" 

"Hai! Matta ne, Yui-chan!" 

Hanging up the phone, Yui stopped in the kitchen for a cup of coffee and some toast before a beep outside her second story window alerted her to the presence of Tetsuya and Keisuke. Grabbing her keys and heading out to the car, Yui explained the plans to the men in the front seat. 

Keisuke leaned back in his seat as Tetsuya pulled out in the direction of downtown. "Easier said than done Yui-chan. How do you find five other people without knowing what their names are, how old they are and if they even live in Japan." 

Yui pursed her lips. "I know... But we have to try." 

Keisuke slumped down lower, his one thought: 'I can't believe this is happening again.' 

* * *

Outside Kasei Studios, Miaka glanced at the two men behind her, giving her encouraging smiles before taking a deep breath and stepping through the doors. Seeing the receptionist, Miaka waved. "Ohayo Emi-san!" 

The receptionist waved back. "Ohayo Miaka-chan, Kaiou-san isn't here yet but the new person is. I sent her up to tenth floor to wait. Maybe you could show her around since not many other people are here yet ne?" 

Nodding brightly, Miaka headed for the elevators. "Arigato Emi-san!" As the elevator doors closed, the former Suzaku no Miko tried to calm her breathing. 

"Miaka, calm down." Taka's soothing arm was across her shoulders and his gray eyes smiled down at her. "Everything will be fine. Just don't get too excited ne?" 

Biting her lip, Miaka fiddled with her fingers. "I'll try." 

As the elevator dinged the tenth floor and the doors slid open to reveal a ravishly decorated smaller reception area, Miaka froze at the sight of the woman seated casually on the comfortable waiting chairs scattered about the waiting room, leafing through a magazine. 

The same hair. The same braid. The same casually elegant posture. 

The woman turned and Miaka got her first look in four years into those unforgettable purple-pink eyes. And her mind could only scream one word. 

'Nuriko... Nuriko!!' 

The sudden urge to rush over and throw her arms about the woman overtook her as tears started in Miaka's large hazel eyes. Suddenly Taka's arm across her shoulders was a dead-weight and Chichiri's voice was whispering urgently in her ear. "Even if she is Nuriko, she wouldn't have her memories yet no da. Don't get excited Miaka-chan!" 

Taking a few deep breaths, Miaka reminded herself of the situation and forced back her tears. She gave the woman a wide smile. "Ohayo gozaimasu. You must be Yanagi-san. Sukunami Miaka desu. Yoroshiku." 

A gentle smile blossomed on the woman's face and she stood up to offer her hand. "Nice to meet you Sukunami-san, but please, call me Kourin." 

Miaka took the hand and shook it firmly. "Then you must also call me Miaka." 

Kourin's gentle smile widened. "Miaka it is then!" 

Fighting to keep from shouting in joy, Suzaku no Miko gestured to the two men behind her. "This is my husband Sukunami Taka and our friend Arai Hojun. I hope you do not object to my bringing them here." 

Kourin shook hands with each of the men. "Yoroshiku Sukunami-san, Arai-san." 

Chichiri couldn't help but smile at the familiar face he hadn't seen in almost a lifetime. "Hojun would do just fine Kourin-san. Yoroshiku." 

Taka did likewise and caused Kourin to chuckle gently. "It's nice to meet a few people. I haven't been here too long but I seem to feel so comfortable around you." 

"Would you like a tour Kourin-san? Kaiou-san shouldn't be a minute but perhaps I could show you around?" 

"That would be very much appreciated Miaka-san." 

* * *

Seated at a booth in a small cafe, Tetsuya reached into his jacket pocket for his phone and flipped it open. "Moshi moshi?" 

"Tetsuya? It's me." 

"Taka?" Tetsuya's voice drew the attention of Yui and Keisuke beside him. "What's going on? Is she...?" 

"We're not totally positive yet and Chichiri says we won't be until we try to restore her memories but... it looks like we found Nuriko." The last few words were a contented sigh which caused Tetsuya to grin. 

"That's good news Taka. Have you designated a meeting place?" 

"Miaka and Kourin finish recording in two hours, how about we meet you at Phoenix's Lair for lunch." 

Tetsuya grinned. "Trying to speed things up Taka?" 

Taka laughed on the other end. "Miaka's idea, not mine. We'll see you there." 

"Wakarimashita. Ja." 

Hanging up the phone, Tetsuya turned to the two expectant faces. "Although not completely positive, Taka, Chichiri and Miaka seem pretty sure that Kourin is Nuriko." Watching both anxious faces split into grins, Tetsuya grinned. "And we're taking her to Phoenix's Lair for lunch in two hours." 

Yui raised an eyebrow. "Phoenix's Lair? Isn't that that fancy Chinese restaurant that's opened just downtown?" 

Keisuke smirked. "Smart plan. So that's decided." The smirk faded. "Now how to find the others." 

Frowning, Yui answered. "I don't really know what we can do without Miaka, Taka and Chichiri here. Only they knew the Suzaku shichisei's quirks and only they can provide clues as to who they might be. For the rest of us, it's like looking for a needle in a haystack." 

"Ano... Sumimasen..." 

All three looked up to see a waitress with a tall glass of iced tea on her tray, a smile on her face. She addressed Yui. "I'm sorry Miss but a gentleman over there ordered this for you and asked that you enjoy it with his compliments." 

Yui stared bewildered as the waitress set down the drink. Who would...? Turning, she started looking around. "Which gentleman?" 

The waitress straightened and took a look towards the back booths only to frown in confusion. "That's funny, he was just there a minute ago..." 

"What did he look like?" Tetsuya glanced wearily at Yui's astonished face. 

The waitress grinned. "Well, he was handsome, with short dark hair and amber eyes. I haven't seen him around though, he's not a regular." 

When Yui said nothing, Keisuke waved at the waitress. "Arigato, we appreciate it." Turning to face Yui again after the waitress had bowed politely off, Keisuke raised an eyebrow. "Anybody you know...?" 

Yui frowned, shaking her head. "No... I don't think so..." Shrugging slender shoulders, Yui smiled a little and bent to sip from the straw in the drink. There was no sense in wasting it after all. 

Tetsuya watched his girlfriend for a while longer before turning his gaze to the table. "I wonder... If Kourin is the reincarnation of Nuriko, would the others look as alike? If so, it may be easier to find them..." 

"It is possible," Yui admitted. "And it would make the search a little easier for the rest of us who don't know them that well. Miaka does have that picture that she keeps of all of them, perhaps we could get copies made hmmm..?" 

"Good idea. At this rate, we'd need all the help we can get. But we shouldn't let this one instance be a guide, I just hope we can gather them soon." Keisuke stirred his cooling coffee. 

Finding a hand curling around hers under the table, Yui looked up to see Tetsuya's encouraging face and smiled. Then looking down at the tea in front of her, blue eyes narrowed before widening. On the surface of the tea, what looked like a small reflected image was seen. But this was nothing that could have been hanging from the ceiling. And it was a thing that was as distinctive as its owner. 

On the liquid surface, the image of a small pink clam, barely open, winked back at Seiryuu no Miko before vanishing, leaving behind the pure brown color untainted but for the slight shine from the ceiling lights. 

Other various customers in the small but popular cafe looked up as a table was knocked brusquely, the cups and saucers on top of it jingling noisily. Most watched in surprise as a blonde girl struggled to free herself from the constricting booth as fast as possible and then ran to the door while her two male companions yelled after her, attempting to follow her while one threw down some cash on the table. Then all three were out the door and their audience returned to their normal routines, muttering about 'crazy kids'. 

Out on the streets, Yui ignored the yells of her name behind her as she searched rapidly for the man the waitress had described. Despite what the waitress had mentioned, in her mind, Yui still saw the tall man clad in the robes of the Chinese Opera, his painted face smiling that cool and knowing smile. There could be no other. 

Seiryuu Shichiseishi Tomo. 

Finally slowing to a stop, Yui bowed her head as warm arms wrapped around her and Tetsuya's voice was whispering in her ear. "Yui-chan, daijoubu...? Yui-chan...?" 

Yui calmed herself and then nodded with a wistful smile. "Gomen... I just... thought I recognized someone. It's not that important." 

Not believing that flimsy excuse for a second, but deciding to give Yui her privacy for now, Tetsuya nodded slowly and steered Yui in the other direction, sharing a worried look with Keisuke over her head. "Okay... Let's go now ne? Or we'll be late." 

As the three walked off, a man with short dark hair and amber eyes glanced out from the shadows in a narrow alley, a small smile playing on his lips. "We're here, Yui-sama. Just wanted you to know we're here." 

* * *

**End Part I... To be continued...**

**End notes:** Well... this is my first FY fanfic ^_^ So how'd I do? I haven't read too many FY fanfics so I'm not exactly sure what the norm is for reincarnation fics or what kind of response I'll get so I really need to know if this fic needs scrapping *L* C&Cs are craved!! 


	2. Long Awaited Reunions

  
  


* * *

**Disclaimer:** All characters and specifics of "Fushigi Yuugi" are copyrighted Watase Yuu, Shogakukan, Flower Comics, Bandai, TX, Movic and Pierrot Studios. All rights reserved. This fanfiction is property of Shikami Yamino and is not intended for any monetary purpose nor an infringement of copyright laws. No one is to post/host/use any aspect of this fanfic without explicit permission from the author. 

* * *

**Fushigi Yuugi: What Dreams May Come - Part II  
--- "Long Awaited Reunions"**  
by Shikami Yamino

* * *

Legends are a myth... and myth becomes legend. But who is to say that legend cannot become reality? Or that reality cannot once again succumb to legend? 

Four years after the sealing of a book that could, and did change the course of destiny, two girls are once again about to walk the fine line between legend and reality. 

As identities are rediscovered, and lives are forever changed, friends will become enemies and enemies will become friends. Battle lines will be drawn and blurred, as love and hatred reign supreme. And they will discover that even dreams may cost a price too dear to pay. 

For when dealing with dreams, nightmares are only a thought away. 

One world of legend. One world of reality. 

Only one warning applies to both... 

Beware... 

...What Dreams May Come...

* * *

"I hope you don't mind we also invited some friends to lunch with us Kourin-san." 

Kourin laughed. "Not at all Miaka-san. It would be very nice to meet more of your friends, this is the first time I've felt so comfortable with almost strangers. Has anyone ever told you that you have a very welcoming air around you Miaka?" 

Miaka blushed at the compliment and then noticed that the '-san' had been dropped off the end of her name, making it seem even more familiar. With a combination of delight and embarrassment, Miaka laughed. "Kourin-san!!" 

Behind the two ladies, Taka and Hojun exchanged a fond glance. It seemed 'Kourin' was slipping into old patterns without even knowing it. 

As the four entered the restaurant, they were waved over by Yui, Tetsuya and Keisuke, who were already seated. After introductions were made and pleasantries exchanged, which included having Keisuke immediately whip out a page and ask for Kourin's signature, prompting a round of laughter, lunch was finally under way. 

While waiting for their orders to arrive, Kourin took the opportunity to take a look around. The restaurant was stylishly furnished in shades of fire red and gold, phoenixes in flight adorned the walls and ceiling every now and then. All in all, it created a beautiful and seemingly ancient Chinese style setting, for some reason very familiar to Kourin in the presence of these people. 

Blinking at the golden phoenix statue stationed by the door with its wings spread as if to display their brilliance, Kourin blinked as the image of a similar statue seemed to superimpose the current image before the flash of pure white snow and a large chained door wiped it from her vision. 

"Kourin-san...? Kourin-san?" 

Hearing her name, Kourin shook her head slightly to clear the lasting images and smiled apologetically. "Gomen nasai, I must have been daydreaming. What were you saying Miaka?" 

Miaka smiled understandingly. "We were just wondering if you would like anything to drink Kourin-san." 

"Oh!" A slightly wicked smile came over Kourin's face as she looked at the waiter. "Yes, could you please mix one part baijyu, three parts laojyu and four parts shokoujou?" 

The waiter blinked before smiling and nodding. 

Taka didn't notice as he was too busy staring at Kourin to care that the waiter had disappeared with their orders. In his mind, there were no more doubts. There were no two idiots who could come up with the same recipe for that lethal drink his former brother-star had dubbed the 'Nuriko-Special'. Hiding his happy smile behind his water glass, the former Suzaku seishi Tamahome gazed warmly at the woman with the purple braid before him. 

'It's good to have you back... Nuriko.' 

* * *

The week passed by quickly and strong friendships formed once again between the former Suzaku seishi and their miko. Before long however, Miaka found herself back in school, attending classes while trying to pull as much time as she could to spend with Kourin. 

Yui on the other hand was still disturbed by the fleeting but unforgettable appearance of the shin in her iced tea on that fateful day. And every day she could, she had returned to the cafe in hopes of seeing the man that the waitress had described, only to return home empty handed every time. 

Thoughts of a time in another world bombarded her constantly, making her jump at shadows as again and again, when what she thought would be a familiar action would catch her eye only to become unfamiliar once she had turned her full attention onto it. It became often now that she would catch herself staring out the window of her classroom or the library, tugging at Nakago's earring in an almost unbreakable habit. 

If Miaka or Tetsuya found her attention wandering whenever they talked to her, they kept their own council and continued to respect her privacy for as long as it was plausible. And while Miaka occasionally inserted the worried "Yui-chan daijoubu...?" over the shared lunch, Yui's constant denial of anything bothering her deterred the brown-haired girl of any further questions. 

It was during one of these periodic daydreams that Yui overheard a whispered conversation beside her. 

"... genius..." 

"... only fifteen and in University already..." 

Pulling herself out of her daydream, the former Seiryuu no Miko swivelled her head slightly to listen to the whisperings of the two girls sitting one row over in the library. 

"He seems pretty cute though..." 

"Ewww... He's only fifteen Ouka-chan!" 

At this Yui rolled her eyes. 

"But he seems like such a snob, he's always by himself and he hasn't made any friends at all." 

"Well who would want to? People like him are always too good for the rest of the lowly population. He's probably got the snobby attitude down pat. I heard he was never popular in his high school either." 

"I heard he has a younger brother that's *normal*." 

The girls giggled before the other replied, "You gotta feel sorry for the other kid, having to compete with such a snob." 

Narrowing her eyes at the road these comments were heading down, Yui finally turned and saw the two younger girls snickering and pointing at a figure that sat in the front row, hunched over a book. Standing up and making her presence known to the other two girls, Yui sent them a searing glance. "It's considered impolite to talk about other people behind their back." 

The two looked up at Yui before blushing and muttering a quiet acknowledgment. "Hongo-sempai." 

With a last glance at the two, Yui swept her books off her desk and made her way over to the auburn-haired boy whom the two had been laughing at. There were few people in the University who didn't know Hongo Yui, or at least knew of her, and occasionally the status came in handy for quelling nasty rumors that could spread around. 

Stopping just before the boy's desk, Yui smiled a little and cleared her throat. When the boy looked up at her from under thick auburn bangs and through round reading glasses, Yui held out her hand. "Yoroshiku. Hongo Yui desu. You're new aren't you?" 

The boy's eyes grew round and seemed surprised at the offer of conversation. Hesitantly, he took her hand in a brief handshake and replied, "Y-yes, I'm new... My name is Chang Doukun..." 

Yui smiled reassuringly. "Pleased to meet you Chang-san..." 

The boy blushed and shook his head. "Doukun will do fine Hongo-sempai." 

"Then you must call me Yui." Yui grinned a little at the boy's shy smile. "Unless you have any pressing matters Doukun-san, perhaps I could show you around campus a little...?" 

Doukun's shy smile widened a little. "Thank you Yui-sempai. I'd like that." 

* * *

"You don't sound like a native Japanese Doukun-san." 

Doukun flushed a little as he walked beside Yui. "No, I'm not. Our family moved here from China when I was ten..." 

"Do you have any siblings?" 

At this, Doukun's voice tightened a little. "Yes, a younger brother. His name is Ougi." 

Sensing the tension between this boy and his brother from just the few words he had uttered, Yui smiled kindly. "Your Japanese is very good." 

"Thank you." 

Taking a notice of the books the boy carried in his hands, Yui raised an eyebrow. "You are interested in Ancient Asian History?" 

At the mention of his favorite subject, the boy's pale grass green eyes lit up with genuine interest. "Yes! I find asian history fascinating. All the people, all the legends and myths, it's as if I was transported back in time and everything is different." A happy smile settle over the boy's face. "I sometimes wonder what it would be like to live there... experience the sights and everything!" Suddenly aware that he was babbling, he darted an apprehensive glance at Yui. "I'm sorry... You're probably bored by all this, I tend to ramble on when this topic comes up." 

Yui shook her head with an indulgent smile. Rarely do you find anyone with as much enthusiasm and genuine love for a subject that this boy had displayed. "Not at all. I find legends very interesting myself." A little sombering thought passed through Yui's mind. 'More than you could ever know...' But she squashed that, returning her attention to the boy as they neared the gates. "What's your favorite one?" 

Doukun smiled widely. "It's not a very well known one but I have to say that my favorite is the Universe of the Four Gods." 

Shock coursed through Yui's veins as she stopped and stared at the shorter boy walking beside her, happily relating the details of the legend. The Universe of the Four Gods... Shi Jin Ten Chi Shou... Very few would ever know the story that this particular legend held so how did this boy...? 

"... and then the miko would summon..." Doukun trailed off and became aware of Yui's absence next to him. Looking back, his brow crinkled a little at Yui's frozen expression. "Yui-sempai...? Daijoubu desu ka? Yui-sempai?" 

Yui shook herself. "H-hai, daijoubu..." She gave him a wavering smile. "Sorry, I'm just a bit surprised. That's my favorite legend too." 

"Really?" The boy's excitement was cut off when they reached the gates and a car horn tooted at them. The boy's head whipped around and acknowledged the car on the curb before turning back to smile apologetically at Yui. "Gomen nasai Yui-sempai, I'm afraid that I need to go now." 

"It was nice talking to you Doukun-san. Perhaps we could talk again some time? I have a friend that you might like to meet." 

Doukun grinned. "I'd like that Yui-sempai. Ja na." With a wave, he took off for the otherside of the car. 

Yui watched as he entered the car and as the window on this side wound down, she could see another figure in the backseat closest to her. Deducing that this must be the younger Ougi, she marvelled at this difference between the brothers. Ougi was younger, and it seemed much wilder than the older Doukun, evidenced by the slightly sinister smirk on his features and the twin gold rings in both his ears. But the main difference she could see was that instead of Doukun's engaging green eyes, Ougi's eyes were a hard and unforgiving black. 

As the car pulled away, Yui rolled her eyes inwardly, shaking her thoughts away from the brothers. It really was none of her business anyway. 

* * *

In the car, Doukun settled himself and stared out the window, ignoring the smug grin he knew his brother was throwing at his back. 

"So who was that Doukun? Your new girlfriend?" 

Doukun sighed and answered flatly. "No. She's just an acquaintance." 

Ougi snickered. "Sure... Whatever you say." A patronizing look took over his young face. "Just as well I guess... We wouldn't want Yui-sama's spotless reputation stained by a freak like you." 

Eyes wide, Doukun swung around to face his brother. "How do you know her name?" 

Raising an eyebrow, Ougi grinned. "Who wouldn't know her name? The high school's plastered with her picture and name: the Great Hongo Yui, most successful student in the history of the school..." Smirking, he looked down at the object he'd been fiddling with in his hands, admiring the way sunlight melted into the smooth polished wood. 

Narrowing his eyes at his brother, Doukun took a deep breath and decided to let it go. There was no point in arguing with Ougi anyway, there never had been. In fact, he couldn't remember a time when they had ever been brotherly towards each other. It would be more correct to term their relationship based on fraternal hatred than fraternal love, for certainly, most of the time, they acted more like enemies rather than brothers. 

Eyes drawn to the object in Ougi's hands, Doukun scowled. "You're still playing with that thing." 

Ougi looked at him with a slight quirk of the corner of his mouth. Lifting the prayer beads up, he asked, "What these? I'm attached to them, that's all. They're a helluva lot more portable than your books, that's for sure." Grinning when his brother turned away from him and back to the window, Ougi returned his attention to the wooden beads. 

A small, almost gentle smile appeared on his face. 

'Soon... very soon...' 

* * *

"So Hiroshi, you going to go see Kourin when taping's over?" 

A tall man with long, flowing dark hair and brown eyes so light that they looked golden, grinned at the lady seated beside him. "Did you ever doubt that? Not everyone can be as lucky as you and Ryuu-kun, you know?" His voice, when he spoke, was gentle and deep, the mellow tones seeming to sooth one's nerves without a conscious effort. 

Steel grey-blue eyes lit up with her laughter before turning from the man beside her to search for the other pair of ice blue eyes that she knew would be watching her. Finding her constant blonde companion beside the exit, Kogarashi Kaen smiled indulgently and a bit secretively. "I suppose you're right..." 

Hiroshi followed Kaen's gaze and grinned at the tall, broad-shouldered blonde man that was the pretty actress's bodyguard and more. Lifting a hand with wave that was acknowledged with a small quirk of the blonde's lips, Hiroshi turned back to face Kaen. "You got any plans? If not, both you and Ryuu are still welcome to come with me." 

A fine eyebrow rose up under vermillion bangs. "Tokyo huh? I'm not sure. I'd like to see the old place again... and Kourin too... But we'll see ne?" 

"Kourin would love to see you again too, I know..." Both Hiroshi and Kaen stood up as the director announced them wrapped up for the day and to be back here same time tomorrow. 

As the two neared the door, Hiroshi took his leave with a smile at the couple and a brotherly clout on the man's shoulder. Heading for his dressing room, Hiroshi couldn't help but smile at the thought of seeing his girlfriend in little more than two weeks. 

* * *

"What do you think of this one?" 

Miaka pursed her lips as she tried to look critically at Kourin holding another outfit. It was hard. It was very hard... considering that most things looked good, if not stunningly, on Kourin. "I think I like the other one better." 

Kourin looked from one outfit to the other with a thoughtful expression before shrugging and putting both back on the rack. "Not what I was really looking for anyway." 

Miaka laughed and wagged a teasingly protesting finger at Kourin. "So that was just to put me through the agony of choosing?" 

Grinning, Kourin shrugged and tugged Miaka out of the shop. "Come on, let's grab something to eat." 

Expectedly, Miaka's eyes lit up. "Food!" 

The two chatted animatedly as they made their way to the small cafes that dotted the street and Miaka revelled in the feeling of being with Nuriko once again. There was a contentedness that she couldn't describe, only to know that it was there, and had been there ever since she'd found her family once again. 

But there were times that melancholy would overtake her, looking at this figure of Nuriko without able to share her true feelings. She had never hid anything from Nuriko, or could it be more correct that Nuriko sensed most of the things she'd felt... and to start keeping things from this Nuriko... It was difficult... 

They had yet to decide on a method to give 'Kourin' the bracelets that were rightfully hers. Making a simple gift of them would be too sudden and also too extravagant, so they were waiting for the right time, and Miaka's patience was starting to wear thin. 

During lunch, Miaka finally got around to asking, "So what *are* we shopping for Kourin-chan?" 

Kourin smiled. "It's meant to be a secret, but I'm releasing a new single soon and they've decided that I can do whatever theme I want with it... so I want to try and find the best theme... and the outfit of course." 

Hazel eyes lit up and Miaka eagerly prodded for more information. "Really? What's it called? How does it go?" 

Laughingly, Kourin shook her head. "It's a secret, but it's a slow song, a little sad I guess... Lots of violins and strings." 

Closing her eyes to imagine it, Miaka's lips quirked up. "It'll be a lovely song Kourin-chan. I can't wait to hear it..." Opening her eyes again, she blushed a little at Kourin's indulgent smile at her actions. "You should have told me sooner! Then at least, I could have helped you look." Miaka pouted before gathering up her things and putting down some cash for the lunch. Promptly standing up and reaching over for Kourin's hand, hazel eyes were now lit with a purpose. "Yoshi~! We are going to find you the perfect outfit!" 

Chuckling a little, Kourin allowed herself to be dragged by the energetic woman in front of her. Something felt right about being in the presence of this girl. Whether it was her engaging and endearing personality or whether it was just the sense of genuine friendship and honest caring, she didn't know. But it was a good, and strangely enough, a familiar feeling... and she liked it... 

Suddenly Kourin was pulled to a halt and she looked over to where Miaka had frozen. Worry crept over her features. "Miaka? Daijoubu...?" 

Miaka on the other hand, was captured by the outfit she could see on the mannequin in the window next to her. Gazing at the dark blue ancient chinese style gown, trimmed in red and gold flowers, with lighter blue and volumous sleeves, a red skirt and sash accompanied with a light yellow wrap, Miaka shut her eyes tight against the memories. 

'I couldn't find your earring, but I found this pretty rock...' 

'You're... You're a GUY?!!' 

'Ne Miaka~! Let's go the festival tonight!' 

Tight and warm and secure arms holding her as she cried for Tamahome's loss. 

'I had a younger sister... Kourin...' 

'Even after the worst storm, the sun will always shine!' 

A laugh. 'Tama-chan can't even keep his head on straight after my Nuriko-Specials... You two go find the others and I'll head up Mt. Black ne?' 

And then her own choked voice. 'Nuriko...? Nuriko, wake up... Nuriko? Onegai, Nuriko.... OPEN YOUR EYES!!!' 

"Miaka? Daijoubu? Miaka!" 

The familiar voice pulled her out of her memories and not for the first time, she was tempted to throw herself into those arms that from the first moment, had always meant protection and security. But somehow, she restrained herself and bit down her tears before turning to the worried Kourin with a trembling smile. Gesturing at the dress, she said softly, "I think that would look perfect on you..." 

Casting a frown at Miaka, Kourin tore her eyes from her companion long enough to glance at the dress Miaka had indicated... and found herself taking in an awed gasp. 

Twenty minutes later, Kourin was still staring, awed at the reflection in the mirror. Miaka stood behind her, admiring her in the dress she'd chosen. "Perfect on you Kourin-chan..." But despite the happiness she could hear in Miaka's tone, Kourin could still see the slight sorrow that marred the usually cheery face. 

"Miaka-chan? What's wrong..? Why so sad all of a sudden?" 

Miaka shook her head, smiling with a touch of forlornness. "Nothing important Kourin-chan. You just remind me of a friend... who passed away... a long time ago." 

Regardless of the way the store owner was watching her, Kourin walked over and put her arms around the girl in a comforting hug. "I'm sorry..." 

Hiccuping softly, and unable to stop the one tear that fell from her eyes, Miaka bit her lip at the feeling of being in these arms again. Indeed, nothing had really changed... and Nuriko would always be Nuriko... 

Hugging the taller woman once, Miaka took a step back and wiped her cheek with her hand, smiling once again. "It's okay... I'm fine now... and you still look beautiful in the dress." 

Kourin smiled softly, looking down at herself again. "I like it too..." Turning to the store owner, she nodded. "I'll take it..." 

Twenty minutes later, as they stood on the sidewalk, Kourin with bags in hand, and just about to say goodbye, Miaka recognized this for the opportunity that it was. 

"I'll see you at work in a week ne Miaka?" 

Miaka nodded, an excited spark flaring to life in her eyes. "Hai! Oh and if you have time, perhaps you'd like to come to my house for a visit? I have something that would go perfectly with that dress..." 

Kourin smiled and nodded. "Sounds good. Talk to you later then!" 

Watching the cab head off, Miaka sighed happily to herself. 'We'll have you back soon... Nuriko...' 

* * *

Two days later, Yui sat at the lunch table she and Miaka usually shared at university waving as Miaka walked up with her lunch bag. 

"Yui-chan!" Plopping herself down on a seat with a big smile, Miaka asked, "How was your day?" 

Smiling at her best friend's lightened mood after she had related the details of her trip with Kourin, Yui shook her head. "Nothing much... I take it you're looking forward to work on Saturday?" 

Miaka grinned, mouth stuffed with food, and could do nothing else but nod rapidly. 

Laughing at how much Miaka resembled a squirrel at times like these, Yui took a small bite of her own lunch before saying, "I met a new boy last week, he was very nice..." 

Swallowing her mouthful, Miaka raised an eyebrow at her childhood best friend. "But Yui-chan... Tetsuya-san..." 

Eyes widening at what Miaka was implying, it took Yui a moment to notice the teasing sparkle in the other girl's eyes. Glaring as Miaka trailed off, Yui stuck her tongue out childishly at her friend, wishing once again that her own teasing streak had not rubbed off on Miaka. Shaking her head, Yui continued, "He's a nice boy... but a bit strange..." 

Miaka stayed silent, munching as quickly as she could, eyes riveted on Yui's face. 

"He's obviously a genius... Only fifteen and in university already..." 

That made Miaka choke. Coughing for a while, with Yui pounding her on the back, Miaka gasped for breath before screeching, "Fifteen!?!!!" 

"Baka! Be quiet!" 

Calming down, Miaka whisper yelled, "Fifteen??" 

Yui nodded solemnly. "But that's not what's really strange about him..." 

Miaka blinked. There was more...? The idea of a fifteen year old in university was very very foreign to her but what other strangeness could there be about this boy? 

Turning serious eyes onto her friend, Yui said, "He's interested in ancient asian history Miaka... especially myths and legends." Seeing the uncomprehending look on her friend's face, Yui dropped the bomb shell. "His favorite is the Universe of the Four Gods." 

Miaka froze. Even she knew the obscurity of that particular legend among the rest of the population and for a boy to have claimed that it was his favorite... to have known of the details of that particular legend... 

"I asked him to join us for lunch today... I thought maybe you'd like to talk to him as well. He's really very nice." Yui turned when a hesitant figure approached and waved him over with a smile. "Speaking of the devil. Miaka, this is Chang Doukun. Doukun-san, this is Sukunami Miaka." 

The pale green eyed boy smiled warmly at Miaka. "Yoroshiku Sukunami-san." 

Miaka on the other hand, had gone stock still, staring at the newcomer. Sure, she had never seen him grow up, had never seen him cut his hair, had never seen him in modern clothes and had never seen him looking at her as hesitantly as he did. But neither could she ever mistake the shy smile, that particular shade of auburn hair, and the infinite wisdom hidden behind the warm grass green eyes that seemed as innocent as they had been in another time, and another world. 

A voice screamed inside her head. 'Boku wa... Boku wa Shichiseishi da!!!' 

"Chiriko..." 

Yui whipped her head around at the tiny whisper and stared at Miaka in shock. 

Doukun on the other hand seemed amusedly confused. "You didn't tell me that your friend was also a fan of the Universe of the Four Gods, Yui-sempai..." 

* * *

Chichiri leaned against his balcony and stared down at the bustling city below. It still didn't cease to amaze him at the world that was Miaka's and Yui's. The first time he'd been here, he'd been too hurt and too preoccupied to really notice his surroundings. But now that he'd had a closer look, he could see why Nakago had wanted to conquer this world instead. 

Lost in thought for a while, Chichiri unconsciously smiled at the recent memory of Miaka's ecstatic face upon return from her trip with Kourin. It'd been difficult, knowing that he could not detect the others' ki because they didn't have their memories. But it seemed that things were going well... he just wished he could hurry things along a little faster. 

Suddenly, a little piece of ki niggled at the fringes of his mind and Chichiri frowned. Expanding his senses and focusing on the small source of ki he could detect, Chichiri's eyes widened. 

It couldn't be... 

Could it...? 

Nevertheless, it required investigation. 

So without hesitation, Chichiri reached for the phone and paged Taka. 

* * *

Taka ran a hand through his hair annoyedly as he walked towards the building site that was his destination. Trust him to have drawn meeting duty that month. 

A new lab was being built for his company and every month, one person had to go and check that everything was going to plan. Being a relatively comfortable company in terms of personnel relations, the lab workers, he being one of them, were designated the ones who would meet with the construction company as only they really knew what had to be installed and where in the new lab. And so the lab workers had decided to draw lots every month to see who would get meeting duty, and it was his luck that he had drew that month. 

It usually wasn't that bad, going for a meeting with the head of Hikawa Construction. For one thing, the man was reputed to be fair, if a bit hot-headed at times. But they had been working with Hikawa Construction for a long time, and saw no reason to change when they provided good quality services. This was partly because of the boss, a young man named Hikawa Kakeru. It would seem that the boss, unlike many other company owners, didn't mind getting his hands dirty with manual work, and even seemed to prefer being at the building site than in the office. It was rumored that he prefered a personal touch on most of the buildings his company undertook. 

This of course meant that most of his employees respected, if not worshipped him, and thus resulted in best quality results. However, the bad thing was that, one never knew when Hikawa Kakeru was going to decide to head for the construction site. 

Such was Taka's bad luck as he walked into Hikawa Construction's head office on the other side of town only to find that the boss had indeed, left his office to lend his men a hand at the work site, which just happened to be right across town near where he'd started from. 

Sighing, Taka shook his head and straightened his blazer across his shoulders before stepping into the construction site and looking for the person in charge. Seeing a muscled man come towards him, Taka breathed a sigh of relief that he didn't have to go wandering around. 

"Can I help you?" 

"Uhh, yes. I'm with Jinchuu Medical Technologies, and I need to speak with Hikawa-san. I was told that he'd be here?" 

The man frowned at him before pointing him in a direction with his thumb. "Talk to the foreman first." 

Thanking the man and inwardly rolling his eyes at the similarities between this construction site and an office, Taka set off. He was impatient to get home. Chichiri had paged him about some important issue that he'd just sensed, and that he would be waiting when both he and Miaka got home to discuss it. 

Finally finding the foreman after asking directions from a few more workers. Taka walked up to the blue-haired and tanned man, clearing his throat. "Excuse me, could you please point me in the direction of Hikawa-san?" 

The man turned bright green eyes onto him and Taka noticed a faint scar that ran down the length of the foreman's cheek. But the man grinned at him. "I take it you're from Jinchuu." 

Taka nodded. 

"The boss is around the corner." With that, the cheerful foreman went back to his work. 

Sighing at the prospect of his journey finally coming to an end, Taka rounded the corner and finally saw the 'boss' as most of his employees seemed to refer to him as. Hikawa Kakeru seemed to work as hard as any of his men, sweat dripping off his bareback and worn work-gloves on his hands while a hard safety helmet covered his head. 

Taka coughed to get his attention. 

"Yeah?" Hikawa's rough voice came back at him. "Wha' do ya want?" 

"I'm sorry, I'm from Jinchuu Med Tech... We were scheduled for a meeting today?" 

Hikawa's back straightened and he rose from his crouched position with a laugh. "That'd be right." The man turned and gave Taka a wide, fang-toothed grin. "Sorry I made you chase me all around town." 

The apology faded into the back of Taka's mind... Faced with the man he'd come to find, Taka suddenly realized why he hadn't noticed the man's hair-color from behind when he had noticed almost everybody else's. It was because the color blended so well with the fiery orange of the safety helmet... a fiery orange that he had seen on no one else... 

Taking in the man's dark amber eyes, the cocky grin and the small rings in both ears, an all too familiar sense of rightness stole over Taka. Even as he quelled the urge to duck when the man in front of him lifted his hand as if to take something from his back by way of over his shoulder, expecting the burst of flames, he was inwardly laughing with sheer delight. And as the man merely took the helmet off to fully reveal the unruly mop of flame-colored hair to complete the visage that Taka knew was burned into his memory, his mind could only whisper one word. 

'Tasuki... Tasuki!' 

* * *

Yui glanced over at Miaka worriedly as they crossed the park in the direction of Miaka's home. Since the meeting with Doukun, Miaka had been shocked and then emotional and now obviously trying to sort through her own thoughts. 

Only Miaka knew what strength of will it took to not throw herself at the boy that had been the baby of the group and that had sacrificed his young life to his duty as a Suzaku Shichisei... Desperately, she had wanted to reassure herself that he was indeed there but had restrained herself in time. 

Yui, she knew, had kept glancing at her during the conversation over lunch, tacitly asking her whether she was sure. But there could be no doubt. 

"Miaka? You okay?" 

Looking up from her musings, Miaka smiled brightly. "Hai! Daijoubu. Why wouldn't I be?" Impulsively, she threw herself at Yui and hugged her tight. "Arigato Yui-chan! Arigato!" 

Yui smiled and hugged the brown-haired girl back. "You're welcome baka. So what are you going to do now?" 

Miaka bit her lips. "Nuri... Kourin's coming over on Saturday so I guess we'll see how that goes first but... Chiriko! We found Chiriko Yui-chan!!" Suzaku no Miko laughed happily, feeling at peace with the world. 

Shaking her head at Miaka's antics, Yui smiled before she realized that she was tugging at Nakago's earring again. Seating herself onto a bench, she was aware when Miaka sat down next to her and put a worried hand on her shoulder. 

"Yui-chan? Daijoubu?" 

Keeping her eyes on the ground, Yui sighed. "I miss them Miaka..." 

Miaka blinked for a second before realization dawned on her. How could she be so insensitive? Here she was, dancing with joy at the reappearance of her family when Yui was so alone with none of hers. For like it or not, the Seiryuu Shichisei were Yui's family, no matter what they'd done... And Yui missed them. "Gomen Yui-chan.... I..." 

"It's not your fault!" Yui cut in quickly. "I'm happy for you Miaka... But sometimes, I wonder why I miss them and come up with no answers, only to say that I do..." Tugging at the earring again, Yui finally lifted her head to gaze into Miaka's sorrowful hazel eyes. "Do you think... they could be here...? That day before we met you at Phoenix's Lair, Keisuke-san, Tetsuya and I were at a cafe when a stranger ordered me an iced coffee... I thought I saw a shin in the tea Miaka... I really did..." For the first time in the conversation, Yui's tone was in need of reassurance. "Do you think... they could be here?" 

Miaka put a comforting around around the other's shoulders. "Anything's possible Yui-chan... And I promise, if they're here... we'll find them. We'll find them togther..." 

Just then, a squeal of tyres and then a muffled thud as something hit something drew both girls' attention to the road in time to see the grey/white body of a large dog hit the pavement from where it'd been thrown into the air by a car. 

Time stood still for a moment before it was shattered by an teenage male voice screaming a name. 

"ASHITARE!!!!!" 

Yui's eyes widened. 

* * *

**End Part II... To be continued...**

**End notes:** *grins* Well there's the second episode... how was it? ^^;;; Like I said, I have no idea what the norm is for FY reincarnation fics so this one might be painfully similar or weirdoish original... So I have to have some feedback~~!! Please!! *holds up sign* "Feed the author!" 


End file.
